Owning His Heart
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Post 4x12 - Emma decides to steal Killian's heart for a day, and have a little bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was originally going to be a simple one-shot, but apparently my muse disapproves, so this is probably going to be a short multi-chapter fic. Only about 3 chapters, mind, but still. I hope you like it! By the way, I know little to nothing about the salary of a bailbonds person, so please bare with me if I got it wrong.  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own OUaT. If I did, it would be filled with quite a bit more CS than there is, and Rumple would be long dead for stealing his heart.**

* * *

It was a Sunday night that Emma Swan had a brilliant idea. It was a beautiful, marvelous, and slightly a little mischievous plan. Now, she wasn't usually one for little things like this - The saviour was known to be rather straight-forward and not dabble with ' fun '. It was her way, and it generally kept things quick and efficient. She had learnt that lesson when she had begun to do her job as a bailbonds woman - Sorry, bailbonds _person_ \- and thought it'd be enjoyable to toy with her prey before pouncing. Let me just say, she wasn't going to make _that_ $1000 mistake again.

The blonde's little idea went like this. She had gotten it from when the recently-banished Mr. Gold... Rumple... Whatever, had stolen the pirate's heart. Sure, it was a horrible situation for the male, and she felt a strong sense of pity for him when she sometimes caught him just sitting down on the edge of the bed, single hand resting over where his heart now rested once more, feeling it beat steadily. Every now and then, she'd quietly sit beside him and cover his large hand with her's, and offer him a gentle smile which he would return with a more embarrassed one of his own, then he'd stand up suddenly and go about his business as if it never happened.

Anyway, the plan. Emma liked to call it her little ' trust exercise ' within her own mind, trying to justify the thought that personally seemed a little bit ridiculous.  
She had a plan that she would get Killian Jones to give her his heart for a day.  
Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would he wish to give up his own heart? Why would he accept it? He'd obviously want to keep the bloody thing in his chest now that he'd been missing it for quite the while. It was obviously a massive relief that he had reattained it - Milliseconds before it could have been crushed, by the way - so there was no point in it getting taken back out again. But Emma had magic, and had it all under control now after the little Snow Queen escapade. There was no villain - Not even Gold - to try to steal it from her. It was just going to be a bit of fun for a day.

Emma was a little bit wary, though. Killian wouldn't exactly be fond of it, per say, but in fact, he would rather despise it. She knew, of course, that he wouldn't go all freak-out on her and scream and yell that he wasn't going to do it, that he wouldn't dream of it. He wasn't that sort of man - Well, not to her. Their dinner date with Will Scarlet spilling the wine on her dress sort of proved that he could be big, scary Captain Hook to others. More specifically, those who threatened or hurt her { Her heart swelled at the thought. }. It was a rather strange thought, that there was someone in her life other than Neal and David that wanted to protect her so much. She just hoped he wouldn't achieve Prince Charming levels of protectiveness.  
Which would actually be _very _ironic.

Speak of the devil. Emma was relaxing on the couch and just staring at her fingers, thinking of her little plan and faintly worrying about how his reaction would be. He had been through so much lately... Would it be a good idea? It would certainly be fun making him do ridiculous things all day, such as the chicken dance and whatnot. Already, little commands had blossomed within her mind which made grins worm its way onto her face, ones that Killian would be slightly afraid of. After all, someone grinning like _that_ was never good news.

She heard a bit of a stomp as the pirate walked up the last step { He always missed the second last step and just jumped up onto the platform. She had reason to believe it was a habit from his Captain Hook days, a theatrical way that he'd announce his arrival anywhere, and it had stuck even until now, no matter how many withering glares he got from Emma and to ' Not jump around like a child. You aren't a Lost Boy, Hook! ' } and jangled around for his keys. " It's unlocked. " She called out, voice wavering slightly. Why was she so nervous? It was just a little bit of fun, for god's sakes!

The knob turned, and the leather-covered male stepped in, a slight frown on his face. He had obviously detected that note of nervousness in her voice -_ ' You're something of an open book, love. '_ \- and quickly located her on the couch. " Emma, love? What's wrong? " He asked, and the blonde-haired Saviour didn't reply. He quickly shed his new jacket onto the coat peg and hurried over, sinking down beside her with his good arm lounged over the top of the couch. " It's... I have something to ask you. Er, tell you. " He stumbled over her words slightly.

Killian's eyes widened to comical proportions. " Are you... " He began, unable to finish the sentence and settling for gesturing to her stomach. Emma's cheeks flushed. " What? No! Jesus, Hook! " Now it was the pirate's turn for his cheeks to flame red, and they looked rather amusing, both sitting there with blushes on their cheeks and staring at each other like they were both mad. " No, I'm not... I, I have a little something to ask you. I want you to do something - Just a bit of fun, for me. "

" Darling, you know you can ask me anything. " Killian pretty much cooed - Hear that? Captain Hook, cooing? What had she done to this man?! - shifting his hook to brush a blonde curl behind her ear. " Um, I was just wondering... Maybe... I could sort of steal your heart, just for a day? Have a bit of fun with it? " She mumbled out the words quickly, almost incomprehensible, but the male understood quite fine, because his pupil's dilated until they almost covered his azure optics.

" You want... To have my heart for a day? " He stuttered out, and the Saviour gave a sort of half-nod, half-shrug. " It was just a little idea, just for some fun. I mean, Gold is gone, and the Snow Queen is gone, and everyone can be trusted, and I have magic, and it would be safe, and... " She was babbling now, her words coming out in a nervous rush, but she was soon intercepted by Killian claiming her wrists in his hook's curve, raising her chin to force up her gaze with two of his fingers. " I'll do it. "

" Y-You will? " Emma gaped in awe, and he gave a bit of a hesitant nod. " Aye, I will. I don't like it, but I do trust you, and I will do it. " He sighed heavily, but such a gleeful grin had sprouted on his Swan's face that he couldn't stay weary. " Yes! " She cried, planting a little peck on the side of his cheek and then disappearing down the hallway to do god-knows-what.

" What the bloody hell have I just gotten myself into. " Killian sighed, passing his good hand over his face and huffing.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R! I love you guys so much 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are, my darlings! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer; Haha, you're funny. **

* * *

The whole process of getting Killian's heart out from within his chest was a simple one - She had found out that having your heart taken from you voluntarily tended to have much less pain for the person whom's not-so-vital organ is getting taken out of them. And it tended to wear less on Emma's guilt for doing this whole thing when all he was doing was staring into her green orbs, focusing on her lashes and not allowing any possible cringes to escape. Occasionally she would glance up to see how he was doing pain-wise when she'd just find him drilling a hole into her head, eyes wide and pupils tiny on his azure iris.

After about half a minute the whole process was done, and the saviour was now holding the heart of the man in front of him, the object bright red with tiny splotches of black, evidence of his less-than-saintly past. The male had flushed and looked down at his boots when she frowned at them, obviously not very pleased, his jaw clenched. But Emma merely just gave him a gentle, reassuring smile, planting a soft kiss on his lips before raising the heart, inspecting the organ with obvious interest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could spot Killian staring at it ( Or was it her? ), wishing he could just grab it from her hands and demand her to put it back inside his chest.

" Alright, let's give this a test run, shall we? " Emma murmured, then raised the beating heart up to a couple of inches away from her lips, eyes locked onto the pirate's face. " Testing. " She said into the heart, lacking any better word than the original, and a grin split on her face when he repeated the word. " Testing. " He rumbled, then frowned. She had to bite back a laugh of glee, obviously pleased with herself. " Stand up. " She commanded, and he did just that, standing rather abruptly with his hand and hook by his side.

" Walk around the couch. " She continued, and he heeded her commands with an annoyed whine, glaring daggers at her as she laughed, throwing her head back and giggling to the ceiling above. " It's not funny. " He grumbled, sitting back down. " That's my heart you have there, remember Swan. " Killian pursed his lips, then said nothing more at a glare from Emma. The blonde suddenly stood up. " Let's get this show on the road! Come on, we're going to have some fun. " She gave a wolfish grin, with he returned.

" What sort of fun, love? " He rumbled, and she just rolled her eyes. " Men. " She murmured into the heart without quite realising it, and gave a jolt as she heard the word repeated from behind her, followed by an annoyed huff. Emma chuckled quietly to herself, leading the way down the steps and out into the outside world.

* * *

Emma and Killian stood at the corner of the block with the clocktower, gazing at Granny's and the owner of the diner standing outside, setting up a sign with the specials listed on it. She gave a low chuckle as an idea sprouted in her mind, and he blinked at her in alarm, not liking that evil little laugh. " What are you thinking, Swan? " He asked her slowly, tensing. His heart was in the satchel that was strung over her shoulder, and she reached in to curl her fingers around the organ. He squirmed at the ticklish feeling that it inflicted, but otherwise covered the action.

" I'm thinking... " She began, emerald gaze locked on the older woman that was still doing her thing, blissfully unaware of the two that were standing across the road. Killian's gaze widened to comical proportions, opening his mouth to object as realisation dawned on him, but she quickly raised the heart to her lips and began speaking commands into it, her face lighting up faintly with the soft glow of the enchantment. " Go over to Granny. " She smirked as his feet began to move, and he twisted himself around so he was walking backwards, unable to stop the movement but still able to turn to speak to her.

" Please, Swan, no... " He began begging, shooting her a puppy look, but the blonde merely raised a hand and twiddled her fingers in a girly little wave. He gave a huff, realising he couldn't get out of this, and began walking normally over to the patron of the diner who had glanced up, realising that the pirate had begun heading over to her. Through the heart, she could hear his heavy sigh as he finally reached the older ex-werewolf, who had her hands on her hips.

" What do you want, Hook? " She snapped, impatient as ever, and Emma's lips curled into a mischievous smirk. She raised the heart to her lips and began speaking, watching his mouth move as hers did, a copy of her actions. " Oh, Granny, I thought we had more than such greetings." He sighed in a wistful voice, mentally slapping himself for accepting this idea from his Swan.

The grey-haired woman's eyes widened in annoyance. " Get on with it, pirate. "  
" I.. Well, I was just going to ask you out on a date. " He replied, voice laced with innocence, and she just shook her head. " Oh, don't you play games with me, boy. "  
" Oh, but love, I'm being quite serious. Eight o'clock, Saturday night, I'll meet you out here. I can cook. " He shot her a playful wink, and Granny subconsciously smoothed out her puffed top. " Well, I can do that. " She replied nonchalantly, and began to bustle around, trying to look busy. " I'll see you then, darling. " He cooed, then turned around and began walking back to Emma, who was curled up on the pavement, screeching in laughter that she was struggling to quieten. When he reached her, he gave a heavy sigh and gazed at the sky.  
" Gods give me strength. "

* * *

**Reviews make my world turn, and are the cookies for my muse!**


End file.
